


Ama ardentemente quando c'è bisogno di amore

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mick. E'. Successo. Qualcosa?" chiese Ian tra un bacio e l'altro.<br/>Mickey appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Terry. È due metri sotto terra"<br/>Il volto di Ian si allargò in un sorriso, qualcosa che Mickey desiderava di poter vedere per sempre, il rossino lo attirò in un altro bacio, ridendo di felicità contro la sua bocca. Terry non avrebbe più potuto fermarli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ama ardentemente quando c'è bisogno di amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghettoassenglishman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Hard When There Is Love To Be Had.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448946) by [ghettoassenglishman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman). 



> Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di una storia originale in inglese, postata esclusivamente dopo il consenso dell'autrice.  
> Titolo originale: Love hard when there is love to be had  
> Link autore:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman  
> Link storia originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3448946

_**Credo veramente che solo una volta nella vita puoi trovare qualcuno che riesca a stravolgere completamente il tuo mondo.** _

 

Se qualcuno avesse detto a Mickey che si sarebbe ritrovato a stare seduto a casa Gallagher, mano nella mano con il più adorabile-fantastico-stronzo che avesse mai visto, il quale era un uomo, ascoltando storie da parte di Carl e tollerando sul serio Lip che era ancora un cazzone, gli avrebbe stracciato le budella col cannone della sua pistola e le avrebbe lanciate rozzamente nella spazzatura.   
A volte desiderava tornare indietro, dire a se stesso che quella cosa andava bene per un giorno, dire a se stesso di non andare così a fondo con Ian. Ma era tutta una stronzata. Anche dopo tutte le cose difficili, gli strazi, la codardia, i pestaggi, ne valeva ancora la pena. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quei momenti inaspettati sarebbero stati i migliori.  
Era evidente, come un timbro sulla sua fronte, che il mondo di Mickey era stato messo a soqquadro a causa dell'unico e solo Ian Gallagher. 

 

_**Gli dici cose che non hai mai condiviso con un'altra anima e lui assorbe ogni cosa che dici e per davvero vuole sentire di più.** _

 

"Posso dirti una cosa?" bisbigliò Mickey, incerto se Ian fosse ancora sveglio. Il rossino era incollato al suo petto, la testa in equilibrio tra il suo collo e la sua spalla. Qualcosa lo aveva innescato a parlare, un ricordo distante che voleva condividere.  
Ian aprì appena un occhio, schiudendosi in un debole sorriso. "Sai che puoi dirmi tutto" la sua voce era leggermente rauca, un po' gracchiante per la stanchezza. Solitamente era Ian quello che parlava; era carino cambiare.  
"E' davvero fottutamente stupido, ma-mia madre un tempo mi diceva che dovevo proteggermi da solo, mi aveva avvertito sui pericoli di questo cazzo di posto, ma non mi ha preparato per mio padre. Voglio dire, immagino che fossi consapevole di come era, ma non che fosse così cattivo. Quando le cose sono andate male io dovevo proteggere lei e Mandy e poi si uccise; Mandy pianse così tanto quella notte, io no. Non riuscivo a muovermi perché sapevo di avere fallito con lei"   
I suoi occhi traboccavano di lacrime ma riuscì a raccogliere la forza di spingerle indietro. Ian lo guardò intensamente, ascoltando ogni parola, ogni dettaglio, assorbendo tutto.  
"Suppongo che quell'idea sia ricomparsa quando tu...tu...lo sai" non voleva pensare al momento in cui Ian quasi aveva lasciato questo mondo. "Non voglio fallire con te come ho fatto con lei, cazzo"  
"Non lo farai Mickey, l'unica persona che può fallire con me sono io e mi stai appiccicato come un cazzo di bradipo e io non me ne andrò mai" Ian si fece più vicino, intrecciando le loro gambe insieme e solleticando piacevolmente la pelle intorno al suo collo.  
"Parlami di lei" la voce di Ian era delicata contro la sua pelle.  
"Chi?"  
"Tua madre. Com'era?" chiese Ian, gli occhi luminosi a causa della flebile luce nella stanza. Mickey quasi si strozzò alle sue parole, nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto di parlare di sua madre, nessuno si era preso il disturbo. Ian Gallagher era sempre pieno di imprevisti.

 

_**Condividi speranze per il futuro, sogni che non diventeranno mai realtà, obiettivi che non sono mai stati raggiunti e le tante delusioni che la vita ti ha lanciato.** _

 

Erano seduti sotto la debole luce delle tribune, fianco a fianco mentre si passavano lo spinello. Finalmente avevano una serata libera – niente lavoro, babysitting o appuntamenti per la terapia-, finalmente avevano un po' di pace. Il silenzio tra di loro non era terribile, era calmo – qualcosa che non avrebbero potuto spiegare ma li faceva sentire come se ci fossero solo loro.  
Ian era stato il primo a rompere il silenzio, "Credi che saremo ancora così tra tipo dieci anni?" la domanda era semplice ma forniva un'infinità di risposte. Mickey spostò gli occhi su Ian, mordendosi all'interno della bocca perché era impossibile giungere a una risposta.  
"Non lo so, cacchio, questo posto è casa nostra. Un altro posto è un'altra cazzo di vita, mi piace quello che abbiamo" breve e dolce. Era tutto ciò che Ian aveva bisogno di sentire. Ma aveva ancora domande, voleva ancora sapere cosa Mickey pensasse del futuro.  
"Quindi desideri, magari, che fossimo nati in posti diversi, in famiglie diverse, da qualche parte dove potremmo realmente essere accettati e non aggrediti all'angolo dell'isolato?"  
Mickey soffiò fuori il fumo della canna, "Se fosse stato il caso come cazzo ti avrei incontrato, scemo?"  
"Non lo so, ho sempre pensato che se fossi andato a West Point e diventato un ufficiale alla fine sarei tornato per te" Ian abbassò timidamente la testa, cercando di dimenticare il fatto che ciò che aveva costruito come piano di vita non era altro che un granello di polvere adesso. "Ho sempre pensato che forse avrei potuto essere qualcuno, capisci?"  
"Tu sei qualcuno. Sei Ian fottuto Gallagher, il tipo che mi prende a calci in culo quando ho bisogno di pensare lucidamente, hai la certezza che la tua famiglia non crollerebbe se lo facessi anche tu. Gesù, Ian, non hai bisogno di farti saltare in aria solo per dimostrare di essere un eroe" sparò tutto d'un fiato e non era sicuro del fatto che si trattasse dell'alcool della birra bevuta in precedenza o il recente spinello che aveva appena smesso di fumare.   
"Lo pensi davvero?" chiese Ian, ancora dubbioso.  
Mickey annuì in conferma, "Io lo so, cazzo"

 

_**Quando succede qualcosa di meraviglioso, non puoi aspettare di dirglielo, sapendo che condividerà il tuo entusiasmo.** _

 

Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito – le parole che aveva speranzosamente aspettato di udire.   
-Terry Milkovich è morto-. Era come farsi cadere un peso dalle spalle, la vita gli diceva che una cosa che lo aveva distrutto così tanto finalmente lasciava questo mondo. Non appena la notizia irruppe all'Alibi non poté trattenersi dal correre a casa per dirlo a Ian.  
Quando comparve all'improvviso dalla porta trovò Ian che imboccava Yev sul suo seggiolone, imitando il rumore di un aeroplano mentre portava il cucchiaio nella bocca del bambino. Gli scaldò il cuore, più di quanto fosse possibile, ma scartò quel pensiero solo per un momento per riportare la notizia al suo amante. Quasi corse, già assaltando le labbra di Ian con le proprie.  
"Mick. E'. Successo. Qualcosa?" chiese Ian tra un bacio e l'altro.  
Mickey appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Terry. È due metri sotto terra"  
Il volto di Ian si allargò in un sorriso, qualcosa che Mickey desiderava di poter vedere per sempre, il rossino lo attirò in un altro bacio, ridendo di felicità contro la sua bocca. Terry non avrebbe più potuto fermarli.  
"Hai sentito Yev?" Ian smise di fare il solletico al piccolo che li osservava con aria curiosa. "Ding, Dong, la strega del cazzo è morta!"

 

**_Non si imbarazza a piangere con te quando stai male..._ **

 

Fu improvviso. Come sempre. Mickey era venuto a casa per salutare il suo fidanzato con addosso la sua solita tenuta ma quello che si ritrovò ad affrontare era il suo personale inferno.  
Ian era sdraiato sul fianco, singhiozzando verso il muro distante dalla porta aperta della loro camera. Svetlana era giunta a dirgli che Ian non si era mosso per tutto il giorno e che aveva tentato di dargli da mangiare ma lui non aveva preso niente. Mickey aveva annuito, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, togliendosi i vestiti e arrampicandosi dietro il fragile ragazzo a cui avrebbe dato il mondo intero.  
"Ian?" bisbigliò contro il suo collo pallido. Nessuna risposta. Ipotizzò invece che l'altro fosse scoppiato in ulteriori singhiozzi, il suo corpo tremava violentemente. Mickey non riusciva a guardare ciò che accadeva, non avrebbe permesso che il ragazzo crollasse ancora di più. Dolcemente, lo fece girare mentre lo stringeva, ignorando le immediate proteste, lo baciò sulla fronte. "Che succede?" Perché qualche volta andava bene chiederlo.  
Ci volle un po' perché Ian parlasse, quasi un'ora, ma Mickey rimase e aspettò. Aspettava sempre. "I-io, è solo che è troppo, sono così incasinato" era solo un sussurro ma Mickey lo colse, una fitta minacciosa in gola.  
Dire "Andrà bene" non avrebbe aiutato Ian. Ora lo aveva imparato. "Sono qui, cazzo, non dimenticarlo"  
Sentì le lacrime contro la propria pelle, le proprie che si mischiavano a quelle di Ian. Non poteva fare niente per il ragazzo infranto, un fottuto niente.

 

_**...o a ridere quando ti rendi ridicolo.** _

 

Ian stava cantando in cucina, agitando il suo stupido culo.  
"Mickey! Mickey!" continuò a gridare, trascinando il sedere via dalla sua maratona di reality della tv. Mickey lo raggiunse, appoggiandosi al muro, un sorrisone sulla faccia.  
"Che cazzo stai facendo?"  
Ian oscillò i fianchi, compiendo una scarsa performance di una qualche sequenza di passi simili a quelli di una cheerleader. "Oh, Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind..." lanciò le mani in aria con aria drammatica. "HEY MICKEY!" stava andando avanti da circa un'ora.  
Guardando il grande macello che era il suo fidanzato, Mickey gli mostrò il medio prima di ridere ai tentativi fallimentari di fare la spaccata da parte di Ian. "Forse avresti dovuto imparare a fare la spaccata invece di tutta quella roba per l'esercito"  
Il canto si era fermato e il rossino era steso sul liscio, freddo pavimento. "Credo che le mie palle siano esplose, amico" sembrava disorientato, ridacchiando verso il soffitto.  
"Sei davvero un fottuto idiota" mormorò Mickey, abbassandosi per tirare su Ian, non avrebbe rischiato tanto a lungo che Ian facesse fuori le sue palle. Aveva bisogno di quelle fottute palle.

 

_**Non ferisce mai i tuoi sentimenti o ti fa sentire come se non fossi bravo abbastanza, ma preferisce elogiarti e mostrarti le cose che ti rendono speciale e perfino bello.** _

 

"Che cazzo!" Ian udì un grido accorrere dal bagno. Mickey era lì da circa quindici minuti, Ian non se n'era neanche accorto finché Fiona non gli aveva mandato un messaggio chiedendogli dove fossero i loro culi. Dovevano entrambi andare a cena a casa di Gus, per un annuncio o una cosa del genere. Ian non era esattamente certo di chi fosse Gus ma se comprendeva del cibo gratis non poteva davvero lamentarsi. Lo udì urlare un'altra volta e si disturbò per andare a controllare.  
Mickey era attentissimo di fronte allo specchio, la mano tra i capelli che tentava di tirare indietro una ciocca per farla rimanere lì ma continuava a ricadergli in fronte. "Mi raperò"   
Ian entrò di corsa, più di tutto amava tirare i capelli di Mickey, raparsi non era decisamente un'opzione. "Mickey, va bene. Stai bene" sapeva quanto potesse diventare insicuro Mickey, anche se il teppistello non lo ammetteva.  
"Facile detto da te, puoi rotolare fuori dal letto ed essere comunque bello, cazzo" ringhiò Mickey tra sé, appoggiandosi al lavandino con frustrazione. La ciocca lo prendeva ancora in giro e poteva letteralmente sentirla ridere di sé.   
Ian lo fece girare tenendolo per le spalle, sollevandogli il viso e inarcando un sopracciglio. "Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, sei fottutamente sexy e la ciocca ti rende ancora più sexy. Quindi fattene una ragione, c'è del cibo che aspetta di essere mangiato. Nessuno butta via un buffet gratis"  
"Va bene, cazzo, come ti pare" Mickey ruotò gli occhi, lasciando uno sbuffo per cercare di sbarazzarsi dei capelli dalla visuale.

 

_**Non ci sono mai pressione, gelosia o competizione ma solo una serena calma quando c'è lui.** _

 

Ian era tornato al club per guadagnare un paio di centoni per pagare l'elettricità, fortunatamente non faceva più il ballerino – dopo che Mickey aveva sbattuto le teste dei boss sul tavolo e aver preteso che Ian ottenesse un lavoro al bar, non ci avevano pensato due volte- ma questo non fermava Mickey dal pensare agli stronzi che volevano scopare Ian, pagandolo per il sesso.  
Ian era stabile da un po', c'erano state un paio di sbandate ma ne erano usciti, Ian non l'avrebbe tradito di nuovo. Ne era certo adesso. Non scompariva la sensazione di timore e gli faceva girare le palle anche di più il fatto che non potesse sedersi al bar e controllare Ian, non adesso che doveva occuparsi di suo figlio. I club non erano il posto adatto per un bambino piccolo, questo era sicuro.  
Mickey si fidava di Ian, in tutto. Non sarebbe accaduto nulla, sapeva che Ian avrebbe sempre scelto lui. La gelosia era sempre stato il suo punto debole, ma aveva imparato a respingerla quando Ian continuava a scavargli dentro con parole che gli facevano credere che Ian fosse suo; e solo suo.  
La porta della camera era aperta, era già tornato? Ian si era raggomitolato contro la schiena di Mickey e ci fu un'ondata di sollievo, e di calma, per il fatto che Ian odorasse di se stesso; non di sesso per un mucchietto di denaro, non di una scopata facile ottenuta con sguardi accattivanti, odorava di Ian, ed era tutto ciò che voleva.

 

_**Puoi essere te stesso e non preoccuparti di cosa lui penserà di te perché ti ama per quello che sei.** _

 

"Desideri mai che io sia diverso?" la domanda giunse di punto in bianco, destando Mickey dal suo imminente sonnellino. Si lamentò, le domande di Ian arrivavano sempre di prima mattina.  
"Cosa?" chiese Mickey, avendo già capito la domanda di cui voleva accertarsi. "Che razza di domanda del cazzo è, fanculo Gallagher, sai cosa penso"  
Ian nascose la faccia, timidamente, ancora insicuro riguardo alla risposta di Mickey e sul fatto che fosse sincera. "Quindi, se non avessi questo disturbo del cavolo non mi vorresti?" Perché lui voleva un fidanzato incasinato, seriamente.  
"Smettila di fare l'idiota, prenderei comunque a calci il tuo culo non-bipolare perché tu non sei quello" Mickey colpì Ian sul petto, scuotendo la testa perché Dio, Ian era così stupido a volte, non riusciva davvero a vedere quanto ne valeva la pena, e per quanto tempo Mickey sarebbe rimasto.   
"Penso sia la cosa più dolce che sia mai uscita dalla tua bocca, hai bevuto qualche pozione romantica o una cosa simile?" lo stuzzicò Ian, minacciandolo di fargli il solletico sul fianco con le sue lunghe dita. Era una figata conoscere tutti i punti sensibili di Mickey, era in grado di portarlo a tirare calci e dimenarsi in pochi secondo.  
"Non ti azzardare, cazzo" Mickey lo avvertì con occhio severo, già spostandosi dal contatto magnetico che avvertiva nello spazio vuoto tra la propria pelle e le mani di Ian. Ian si avvicinò ugualmente.

 

_**Le cose che per la maggior parte delle persone sono insignificanti, come un appunto, una canzone o una passeggiata diventano inestimabili tesori da conservare per sempre e al sicuro nel tuo cuore.** _

 

La lunga camminata, che pur non era un'escursione, da casa Gallagher fu irto di silenzio. Ian e Mickey erano dannatamente stanchi e tutto ciò che riuscivano a udire era il richiamo del loro letto. Era così facile per il clan Gallagher riuscire a sfinirli, specialmente se si rimaneva a prendersi cura dei piccoli stronzetti tutto il giorno. Stavano girando intorno all'isolato e Mickey lanciò uno sguardo verso Ian, il ragazzo sorrideva e fingeva energicamente di apparire come un drago, rallentò un po' per rimanere indietro giusto di un passo. Se non altro, il sedere di Ian non falliva mai nel fargli provare quella sensazione formicolante che gli sfrecciava dentro. Arrivò tutto dalla sua mente, forse perché era stanco; non lo sapeva, cazzo, ma sentiva il bisogno di guardare Ian ulteriormente.  
Avrebbe potuto mettere da parte il pensiero di quanto Ian fosse fottutamente sexy, di quanto lui fosse fottutamente fortunato per il semplice fatto di camminare insieme a lui. Mickey ricordava sempre come aveva dato tutto per scontato, come aveva spinto via ogni cosa e senza pensarci due volte. Dio, era stato così stupido, cazzo. Il suo corpo si spinse più in avanti, e questa volta non si trattenne.  
Ian doveva aver visto il suo volto arrossato perché mormorò qualcosa durante il bacio con cui Mickey lo bersagliò. Le loro labbra si toccarono e Mickey giurava di aver sentito una scintilla innescata da qualche parte dentro di sé, o era Ian che gli stava stringendo il sedere. Le fronti si toccarono, i fumetti provocati dai loro respiri li circondavano. Ian posò la mano dietro il suo capo mentre incatenavano gli sguardi, avvolti dal silenzio. Ma era un silenzio che significava tutto.

 

_**Le memorie della tua infanzia tornano e sono così nitide e vivide che ti sembra di essere di nuovo giovane.** _

 

L'atmosfera iniziava a farsi calda e pesante, casa vuota significava scopare ovunque, per fortuna di Ian e Mickey. Erano sdraiati contro il divano, il moro a cavalcioni di Ian, le sue labbra succhiavano lasciando un segno contro il collo pallido dell'altro. Ian si spingeva febbrilmente dentro di lui, le mani affondavano nei suoi fianchi mentre il ritmo diveniva più furioso, alcune spinte erano scoordinate visto che Mickey gli stava mozzando il fiato cavalcandolo contro il retro del divano.   
"Merda, Mickey"  
Mickey lo zittì posando un dito tremante sulle sue labbra, spingendosi in giù più a fondo, controllando le stoccate di Ian. Il movimento divenne più irregolare ogni volta che Ian colpiva _quel_ punto, Mickey si sosteneva con mano ferma sul divano e l'altra sul petto di Ian.   
"Cazzo, sei così bello" mormorò, catturando la bocca di Ian che si stava per muovere con la propria.  
Dopo un altro paio di spinte, Ian era vicino all'orgasmo, e dal respiro alterato di Mickey, poteva dire che per l'altro fosse lo stesso. Poi fu tutto annebbiato e la sensazione fu quella di bruciare come una falena tra le fiamme, ma non l'avrebbe barattata con nient'altro al mondo. Gridarono, rotolando l'uno sull'altro mentre tornava a manifestarsi la sensibilità. Cazzo, non si erano mai sentiti così fottutamente giovani.  
"Merda, perché mai abbiamo smesso di scopare sul divano" esalò Ian sul collo di Mickey, le mani ancora aggrappate protettivamente al sedere di Mickey.

 

_**I colori sembrano più luminosi e brillanti. Ridere sembra parte della vita quotidiana quando prima era inconsueto o non esisteva affatto.** _

 

"Ehi Mickey?" Ian chiamò dalla camera da letto, la voce già tremante dal ridere.  
Mickey roteò gli occhi, questa roba andava avanti da tutto il giorno; Ian che faceva battute, Ian che rideva da solo, Ian che si lanciava su Mickey irritandolo finché non rideva per i suoi scherzi. Dio. "Non dirmelo, hai un'altra battuta di merda per me?"  
"Ehi, non è di merda!" rispose Ian sulla difensiva, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta e guardando verso Mickey che aveva voltato la testa. "Che cosa mangiavano sul Titanic?"  
"Un cazzo, ecco cosa" Mickey prese un sorso di birra, gli occhi osservavano ancora il petto di Ian che si alzava e abbassava mentre tentava di trattenersi.  
Ian scoppiò in una serie di risatine, fallendo ogni volta che cercava di aprire la bocca per finire la battuta.   
"Il gel-gel-." Si mise le mani sul petto per tentare di respirare normalmente per poter dire bene la battuta. Mickey, comunque, stava aspettando impaziente. "IL GELATO AFFOGATO!"  
Ok, forse la battuta era leggermente divertente. "Sei serio, cazzo?" Mickey cercò di nascondere il sorriso, guardando l'idiota del suo fidanzato che si sosteneva al muro mentre la sua risata risuonava nella stanza.   
Ok, magari Mickey rise appena, ma solo un pochino.

 

_**Una o due chiamate nel corso della giornata ti aiutano durante le lunghe ore di lavoro e sul tuo volto portano sempre il sorriso.** _

 

Veronica era furiosa, letteralmente da TUTTO il giorno, le mancava Kev dietro al bar – anche se lo prendeva per il culo di tanto in tanto. La fabbrica del latte di sopra era ancora in corso e, merda, lui era tuttavia sorpreso che stesse facendo soldi, cosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato.   
Dopo un bicchiere di Jack sentì la tasca vibrare, era Ian. "Cosa vuoi, Palle di fuoco?" un paio di teste si voltarono nell'udire il nickname, lui sollevò volentieri il dito medio.  
"Ehi Mick, siamo al minimarket, vuoi qualcosa?"  
Mickey fece cenno di riempire il bicchiere, prima di rispondere stancamente. "Seriamente mi hai chiamato per chiedermi cosa mi serve dal cazzo di minimarket?"  
Ian sbuffò, borbottando nella cornetta. "Gesù, non sembrare troppo entusiasta. So che ti stizzisci quando non compro la tua roba che 'non vuoi', in più Svetlana voleva un po' di soldi o una cosa simile" Gesù, doveva immaginarlo, davvero. Non lo aiutò il fatto di non frenare il sorriso che si orientava sul suo volto.  
Mickey non pensava sarebbe mai giunto quel giorno. "Svetlana sta realmente andando al fottuto minimarket, è Natale o una cosa del genere?" prese un lungo sorso dal suo drink, facendo spallucce a Veronica che guardava Frank, stravaccato contro il bancone, quasi piangendo.  
Udì Ian che lo diceva a Svetlana, quel piccolo stronzo traditore. La voce tornò attraverso il telefono. "Ha bofonchiato qualcosa in russo ma penso abbia detto che sei uno stronzo" rise Ian, la russa biascicò e Yev evidentemente ridacchiava in sottofondo.  
"Mi prendi dei Poptarts o cosa?" chiese Mickey bruscamente perché non voleva imbattersi in un pacchetto vuoto al mattino, figuriamoci.  
Mickey poté letteralmente sentire Ian che faceva il saluto da militare dalla cornetta. "Sì, signore. Nient'altro? Magari una dose di felicità, che ne dici di qualche Crunchy nut? Sappiamo tutti quanto adori le noccioline, Mickey" lo stronzetto ridacchiava, poteva sentire anche Svetlana ridere. Ian era un uomo morto quando fosse tornato a casa.  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca o non verrai scopato stanotte" lo minacciò Mickey, sapendo che il piano sarebbe decisamente fallito una volta arrivato a casa.  
"Sono piuttosto certo di essere io quello che scopa"  
"Seriamente, ti ficcherò il piede nel culo" minacce, minacce. Sembrava più una chiacchierata tra checche di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma non sarebbe andato oltre.  
Ian fece un suono di disgusto. "Bleah. Bleah, ragazzaccio. Ad ogni modo, devo chiudere, devo accertarmi di prendere i Poptarts. Ti amo, Mickey" Non lo dicevano proprio spesso, non ne avevano bisogno, ma Ian faceva sempre di tutto per un po' di romanticismo.  
"Anch'io, stronzo" Forse avrebbe potuto mantenere il sorriso per il resto della giornata.

 

_**In sua presenza, non c'è bisogno di conversare in continuazione, ma scopri di essere davvero contento semplicemente avendolo accanto.** _

 

Casa Gallagher era veramente silenziosa, tutta la famiglia dormiva a questo punto, tranne Mickey e Ian. Avrebbero potuto parlare ma non ne avevano bisogno, il modo in cui si toccavano diceva abbastanza. Le dita di Ian sfioravano la zona intorno al collo di Mickey, affondando nella pelle che venerava e facendo retromarcia sulle ossa per poi fare capolino più in sotto. La mano di Mickey correva avanti e indietro lungo le costole di Ian, incontrando dossi simili a dune di sabbia che rabbrividivano ogni volta che muoveva le punta delle dita. Per una volta la conversazione non era necessaria, potevano limitarsi a stare in silenzio perché l'uno aveva l'altro. Li si poteva definire sdolcinati, ma ogni tanto era tutto ciò che volevano.

 

_**Cose che non ti hanno mai interessato diventano affascinanti perché sai che sono importanti per questa persona così speciale per te.** _

 

"Credevo lo odiassi" disse Ian a Mickey che stava ancora dall'altro lato del divano, le gambe di Ian sul suo grembo. Ian era stato rapito da un libro recentemente, leggeva un sacco di roba smielata e si era imbattuto in 'One Day' e Mickey non era completamente entusiasta al riguardo. Per niente. Ma quando le labbra di Ian si muovevano, qualunque cosa sembrava buona.  
"E lo odio ancora" sbeffeggiò Mickey, abbassandosi per prendere la birra fredda vicina alla base del divano. Aveva sempre odiato i libri, forse avrebbe iniziato ad apprezzarli adesso?  
"Allora perché vuoi che lo legga?" iniziò Ian a domandare, il tono divertito nella voce. Sapeva di avere Mickey. Lo conosceva troppo bene e riconosceva all'istante quando l'altro mentiva, un morso al labbro ed era colto in un momento cruciale.  
Mickey si spostò goffamente, tentanto di mettersi a proprio agio in una situazione disagevole. "Leggimi il cazzo di libro e basta, Gallagher"  
Non è che volesse sparare che avrebbe potuto eccitarsi nel guardare la curva delle labbra di Ian o il modo in cui si leccava il dito per voltare pagina, no, non l'avrebbe fatto. Per nulla.

 

_**Pensi a questa persona in ogni occasione e per ogni cosa che fai. Cose semplici ti rimandano a lui, come un cielo blu pallido, un vento leggero o perfino una nuvola temporalesca all'orizzonte.** _

 

Ian era partito da Lip al college per una settimana, lasciando Mickey con un bambino urlante e un'ormonale russa incinta, le cose non potevano andare meglio. Pff. Se questo fosse stato vero avrebbe dovuto tagliarsi le orecchie perché nelle attuali circostanze non aveva mai un po' di silenzio. Il punto era che, qualunque cosa lo rimandava a Ian e si stava incazzando. Quanto stava diventando appiccicoso? Gesù. Ian aveva preso d'assalto il telefono di Mickey la sera precedente, mandandogli un sacco di foto con solo la sua faccia, un po' con gli addominali, forse un paio di foto del sue pene ma ovviamente le aveva cancellate, non voleva che accidentalmente Yev vi si imbattesse pensando si trattasse di un qualche frutto esotico.   
C'era un'altra cosa. Anche Yev lo rimandava a Ian, in qualche modo il bambino aveva ereditato il mento, per non dimenticare il sorriso sghembo che Ian aveva sempre. Mickey sapeva che faceva spesso quel sorriso, ma non così tanto da pensare che il suo bambino lo imitasse e fosse un piccolo cosetto testardo – proprio come Ian. E ancora, Yev chiamava Ian 'dada' più di quanto facesse con Mickey, quindi non era tutta una stronzata.  
Sostanzialmente, non poteva fare a meno di Ian. Mai. Era andato a trovare suo fratello eppure aveva lasciato a Mickey ogni fibra di sé, non che si stesse lamentando naturalmente – aveva detto a Ian di mandare Lip a fanculo, quel tipo aveva un casino di amici con cui poteva fumare erba ogni settimana, non aveva bisogno che Ian andasse fino a lì solo per un paio di birre e un veloce spinello di merda. Mickey era l'unico che aveva bisogno di lui per quello, non il suo fratello del cazzo.

 

_**Apri il tuo cuore sapendo che c'è la possibilità che un giorno potrebbe venire spezzato e aprendo il tuo cuore, sperimenti un amore e una gioia che non hai mai sognato come possibili. Scopri che essere vulnerabile è il solo modo per permettere al tuo cuore di provare un vero piacere, così reale da spaventarti.** _

 

Non potevano dire di avere una relazione perfetta, perché non l'avevano. Non l'avevano mai avuta. Non c'era mai un giorno in cui non bisticciavano o dicevano qualche cazzata che non intendevano sul serio, non esisteva una cosa come una coppia perfetta? Un'abbinazione perfetta? no. La loro relazione era esclusivamente loro e l'apprezzavano così, non avevano bisogno di essere perfetti per saperlo.  
Avevano litigato per quasi tre giorni (davvero un tempo lungo, già) e Ian si era quasi ritrovato a impazzire. Avevano litigato sul fatto che Ian non volesse essere trattato come se fosse di vetro, in quanto aveva avuto una grossa ricaduta solo settimane prima, e Mickey era sbottato gridando che si stava occupando di Ian al meglio che poteva. Ian lo sapeva, ma era sempre stato il tipo di ragazzo che parlava per primo e dire incidentalmente le parole sbagliate ebbe come risultato che Mickey gli dicesse di andarsene. Il suo cuore si era frantumato, non come in passato ma lo fece, era rimasto il segno lì dove Mickey era solito riversarsi. Dio, era diventato melodrammatico.  
Si sarebbero alzati al mattino, lo sapeva per certo, anche se avevano litigato si mandavano messaggi comunque come facevano in qualsiasi giorno normale. Mickey aveva soltanto bisogno di darsi una calmata, e così Ian. Presto avrebbero strisciato verso i vestiti dell'altro, le bocche mai separate, e presto si sarebbero distesi e assaporati coi loro tempi, insieme – perché era questo che facevano, cazzo. Litigavano, si baciavano, si amavano, scopavano. Erano loro, e Dio se era bello così.

 

**_Scopri una forza nella consapevolezza di avere un vero amico e possibilmente un'anima gemella che sarà leale fino alla fine._ **

 

"Tu credi nelle anime gemelle?" chiese Ian, il getto della doccia colpiva i loro toraci e corpi vicini. Avevano scopato per tipo tre ore, una sciacquata era quello che serviva, così come lo era risparmiare acqua.  
"Che cazzo faccio io, che mucchio di stronzate" Mickey non aveva mai creduto in quella roba dell'anima gemella, che una persona è vincolata a qualcuno, dall'amore, e che un giorno saranno uniti e vivranno felici e contenti. Non c'erano prove, non c'era mai un lieto fine. Per quanto lo desiderava, non l'aveva mai visto. Le anime gemelle erano un caos, incasinavano, riducevano in cenere il tuo cammino e ti tenevano incollato. Ma considerando che loro erano lì...giusto?  
"Io penso che tu sia la mia anima gemella" bisbigliò Ian, riempendo una spugna di sapone e acqua e iniziando a passarla sul petto di Mickey. L'altro lo guardò, sentendosi in colpa, i suoi occhi cercarono nel corpo di Ian ulteriori risposte. Ian aveva ragione, lui non l'aveva mai vista in quel modo, aveva sempre pensato che non ci fossero prove quando i fatti erano esattamente davanti alla sua faccia.

 

_**La vita sembra completamente differente, eccitante e per la quale ne vale la pena. La tua unica speranza e rassicurazione è sapere che lui è parte della tua vita.** _

 

Il corpo del rossino era ancora disteso, immobile, spezzato nel suo più intimo essere, in contrasto con le lenzuola bianche del letto d'ospedale. Ian aveva tentato di farla finita; del tutto. Mickey lo aveva trovato, vicino alla vasca da bagno, le braccia coperte di sangue e un coltello al suo fianco. Mickey lo aveva tirato su, gli aveva avvolto le braccia, chiamato ancora e ancora, baciandogli i capelli, il viso, qualunque cosa per fargli sapere che lui era lì. Respirava ancora. Non ci volle molto perché Ian svenisse e l'ambulanza lo portasse via.  
I Gallagher se n'erano appena andati, compresi Svetlana e Yev. Mickey stava sulla sedia vicino al letto, stringendo con fare protettivo la mano di Ian perché aveva quasi perso la persona che lo aveva portato alla realtà per così tanto tempo. Niente lo aveva preparato a quel momento, niente. Ian era sempre stato quello forte, ricomponendo tutto insieme, comportandosi come se fosse facile. Ora Mickey tentava di tirarlo su, raccogliere il suo essere in frantumi e ricompattarlo di nuovo con parole dolci, tocchi delicati, essere se stesso, qualcosa che Ian aveva sempre voluto.  
"Mick?" udì una voce rauca e singhiozzante vicino a sé. Non si era mai mosso così velocemente, gli occhi completamente aperti tra le palpebre prive di sonno.  
"Ian, cazzo" si sollevò, baciandolo sul viso, portando la mano dietro il suo capo. "Perché l'hai fatto, cazzo, non fare mai più questa merda" poteva sentirsi piangere, ma non gliene fregava una cicca – Ian se n'era quasi andato per davvero; non per l'esercito, non perché Mickey lo aveva spinto così lontano, ma peggio. Ian aveva quasi perso la battaglia contro se stesso.  
"Mi dispiace" sussurrò Ian contro le sue mani, tentando di evitare il contatto visivo con Mickey perché sapeva che sarebbe scoppiato.  
Mickey agì rapidamente, posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra umide di Ian. "Sono qui. Ti ho detto di non dimenticarlo. Ti amo, Ian. Cazzo. Dico davvero, quindi non andartene mai o ti prendo a calci in culo".


End file.
